


Nocturnal  Creatures   番外一

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	Nocturnal  Creatures   番外一

Nocturnal Creatures

CP：赫海 

HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警 

中短篇 我争取这次25章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）

轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣

年下丝袜or制服play。

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫 

x

白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

注意：

题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。

请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。

不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

此章预警

【小妈文学预警】  
【Dirty talk 预警】  
【羞耻预警】  
【角色扮演预警】

番外一 养儿方知世事坚

李赫宰回家的时候李东静系着围裙在家里做饭。

看着李东静忙前忙后的样子，李赫宰只觉得心烦，把球鞋足球往墙边一扔，包和外套顺势往沙发上一砸，怪叫着哼着歌去浴室了。

他不想搭理厨房里那个不男不女的怪胎，更别说什么，叫他妈。

开什么玩笑，谁要这种妈，恶心谁呢。

他亲妈不喜欢跟着他爸刀口舔血的日子，生下他没多久就跟着初恋情人去了国外，没享几年福就生病走了。

十六岁那年，他家老头子让他辍学回来跟着他守场子，他习惯了和老头子对着干，想也没想就拒绝了。

“我需要有人照顾我。”

他家老头子也到了长白头发的年纪，银赫银赫，没多久也可以叫银发了。

“随便你找个什么女人照顾你。”李赫宰根本没把他家老头子的话当回事，抱着足球就跑了。

没多久李银赫就把李东静领回了家，果不其然当晚家里的臭小子就闹翻了天。

闹归闹，他家老头子根本没给他机会反抗，要么退学要么认了东静，他只能忍下这口气。

东静也就这样成了他“小妈”，没领证，李赫宰坚持不肯承认东静的位置，明里暗里没少给东静难堪。

让他奇怪的是老头子那些手下似乎没有一个对东静有意见的，见到东静还都挺恭敬，见到他毕恭毕敬地喊他李医生。

他之前就听说东静是医生，对他家老头子有恩，老头子把他请回来，是报恩来的。

管他什么事，老头子把这么个不男不女的东西放家里不就是来恶心他的么。

李赫宰早就习惯了直接把衣服脱在浴室门口的地上，反正李东静会来给他收拾的。

他一开始并没有认出来李东静不是女人，他们第一次见面是一个晚上，李东静做了一桌子菜，坐在老头子旁边跟老头子说话，不敢看他，偶尔瞟到他身上也一直挂着有些尴尬的笑容。

上课前老头子就跟他说过晚上会把他继母带回来，让他别乱说话，他嘴上不搭腔，实际上对他家老头子空窗多年能有人照顾还觉得欣慰。

直到老头子身边那个衣着妖娆的“女人”开口说话，李赫宰才意识到自己一开始就觉得不对劲是为什么。

李赫宰眯着眼睛上下打量了一番，东静的长发遮住了些，却没完全遮盖，“她”有喉结。

东静是男人。

当晚本就尴尬的一场晚餐以李赫宰踢门而出结尾。

发现了这件事，李赫宰对东静就更没什么好感了，原本他以为有人愿意照顾他家老头子，哪怕是个讨厌的女人，忍忍也就过去了。

可没想到是个男人，还是个不男不女的怪胎，他家老头子要是真转性了喜欢男人他都认了，现在这算个什么。

但是老头子似乎铁了心要让东静留在身边，东静有意讨好小的那个，平时也不跟李赫宰闹，李赫宰杠上门了，东静也不说话。

东静真名叫李东海，是个儿科医生，平时忙得很，也不知道哪来那么多时间在家里照顾他和老头子，几乎每顿饭都不拉下。

见老头子是真喜欢那个怪人，那个怪人又把老头子照顾得很好，过了没多久李赫宰也渐渐消停了。

哪晓得这样的安宁没持续几天 ，李赫宰偷溜回家玩儿游戏，正巧撞上了老头子跟东静在客厅亲热，东静全身上下几乎只剩条什么都挡不住的蕾丝内裤，还有条袜带都崩了一边的丝袜。

两个人亲的难分难舍，老头子那张和他肖似的脸因为陷入情欲之中略微有些变形，他的手一半隐没在东静的臀瓣之间，细致地抽动着，东静正随着他手指动作带出的水泽声仰着头喘息

这一幕李赫宰实在是难以接受。

被打断亲热的两人十分尴尬地坐在原地，老头子迅速抓起一边的风衣挡住东静，东静低着头，不敢说话，他比李赫宰大了十岁，比李银赫小了十来岁，跟谁都勉强算得上一代人，却因为和李银  
赫的关系，不得不成为李赫宰的长辈，这会儿还失了态。

就算是早就知道他俩是这样的关系，亲眼见到的时刻还是觉得难堪。

李赫宰夺门而出，东静尴尬地待在原地不知所措，李银赫坐在沙发上抽烟，不知道该怎么解决，只能搂着东静安慰他：“赫宰不是个坏孩子。” 

后来李赫宰怎么也不肯跟东静好好相处，对他横挑鼻子竖挑眼的，东静只能忍着。

做的饭被倒了是小事，对他冷言冷语他也能装作没听到，后来李赫宰的恶作剧升级成了肢体接触，经常在东静路过他面前的时候推他一把掐他两下，东静也没跟李银赫说过。

因为他知道，李赫宰的恶意并非是冲他而来，只是这些年和李银赫的父子关系紧张的发泄口而已。

因为职业原因，他习惯去理解孩子们，李赫宰在他眼里不外乎是大一些的孩子，和会因为父母忽视吵闹的孩子没什么区别。

只是他还发现了一些事情，一些并不能告诉李银赫的事情，他觉得有些尴尬，但又不得不暂时保守这个秘密。

李银赫走得突然，被多年的仇家追杀，乱成一团的帮里上上下下都是东静帮他打点的。

东静跟在他身边五六年，也算是积攒了人脉，有了威望，他自己却没什么野心，帮着刚刚高中毕业的李赫宰收拾烂摊子。

“我答应过赫，要好好照顾你。”两个人从李银赫的葬礼回来，李赫宰红着眼瘪着嘴不肯哭出声来，倒是已经默默流泪好几天的东静先开了口。

李银赫原来那些手下对东静算得上尊敬，和他平起平坐的几个老头倒是很不喜欢他，明里暗里笑他不学无术，一个男医生靠陪男人睡觉过日子，穿得不男不女，原本李银赫在的时候他们还收敛  
一些，现在李赫宰一个小鬼当家，他们又是长辈，在东静面前毫不掩饰他们的鄙夷。

那群老头开口闭口管他叫赫宰妈妈，说她照顾孩子辛苦了，明着贬损东静，暗里意指李赫宰担不起大局，听得站在一旁的李赫宰额角的青筋直跳， 正要发作，又被东静给按下了。

“没必要跟他们计较口舌，”东静一路上安抚着李赫宰，“他们说就让他们说，你的生活是你自己的，他们不该影响你的生活。”

东静在最忙的时候也没辞了工作，一方面他不愿意真的成为李银赫父子的依附，另一方面也是为了躲着和自己这个“继子”的来往。

李赫宰还是和原来一样，不肯好好叫他，故意用刻意的字眼叫他“小妈”，叫他“东静阿姨”，见他没什么反应，讪讪地回了房间。

东静甚至还劝他继续学业，他成绩不怎么样，东静便拿钱顺着人脉去给他打理关系，送他进了大学。

纵使是这样，李赫宰心里始终扎着刺，还是不肯对东静好，两个人就这么在一个屋檐下，不尴不尬地过着日子。

东静极会照顾人，为了李赫宰上学方便带着李赫宰搬到了自己在李赫在学校附近的公寓里，他的公寓几乎从来没其他人来过，为了这个对自己不咸不淡还爱嘲讽他的“继子”，也算是尽心尽力  
了。

李赫宰只有周末会来吃个饭，平日里两个人你不见我我不见你的，倒也省的清净。

李赫宰平时住学校宿舍，周末过来吃饭的时候偶尔会住在东静家东静特意给他准备了一张床在书房，李赫宰也不嫌弃，很敷衍地睡一觉，第二天一早就走。

他和东静都在践行着对李银赫的承诺，照顾彼此，好好生活，“相亲相爱”。

东静煮好饭，切好的菜都放进锅里，盖上锅盖，出来收拾李赫宰丢在地板上的衣物。

即使他每次过来都只住一个晚上，都有能把家里搞得一团糟的威力，东静也只能认了。

刚踢了球的男孩子浑身都是汗，连内裤都是湿的，东静依次捡起地上散着的布料，最后剩下李赫宰的内裤，黑色的三角，倒是和他爸一个喜好。

不合时宜地想起了自己曾经的爱人和他们之间一些很隐秘的东西，东静觉得面热，赶紧收起来衣物团成一团带回自己房间的浴室。

衣物分类泡好之后，东静又回到厨房准备饭菜，刚好李赫宰出来就可以吃了。

盛好饭菜，按照以往的时间，李赫宰该出来了，但是今天出人意料的，浴室没有动静，东静看了一眼墙上的时钟，早就过了一个小时，李赫宰平时洗澡的时间不过也就三四十分钟。

他走到浴室门口，想着要不要敲敲门问问他，但他知道这样的询问结局一定是李赫宰的恶言相向，又有些犹豫。

“你在外面吗。”李赫宰的声音在水声中有些不太清晰。

“帮我拿条内裤。”

东静又想到了刚才李赫宰那条满是汗味的内裤，有些不合时宜的感触突然出现，一瞬间全身像过了电一般，他无法控制自己陷入到那些回忆当中，但他很快清醒过来，应了一声：“我去给你  
拿。”

书房虽然是临时改成卧室的，李东海也给李赫宰准备了个小小的衣柜，里面分层放着李赫宰的贴身衣物。

他的内裤几乎都是同一个款式，和李银赫一样，连叠放的习惯都一样，团成一小卷挨个放着。

他以前跟李银赫亲热的时候，总是喜欢隔着内裤逗弄刚刚苏醒的巨物，用舌头轻轻围着已经顶出一个角的位置打转，内裤布料上洇湿的位置在前液和唾液的配合下逐渐增大，他这才扯下布料，  
给昂首挺胸蓄势待发的大家伙真正的奖赏。

他不该这么想的，可是李银赫走了大半年，这大半年，他都只能在夜深人静的时候偷偷想着他抚慰自己。

李银赫喜欢他穿手工袜，会隔着袜子亲他的小腿，骂他是小骚货，怎么这么骚，他便将白白净净的脚趾伸到李银赫嘴边： “我只骚给你一个人看。”

李银赫认识他的时候三十八岁，保养得当，看起来比真实年龄小了不少，李东静偶尔觉得，他比自己的精力还要好得多，常常是自己哭喊着求饶，李银赫才搂紧自己射在深处。

李银赫是对他最好的男朋友，也是他最爱的一个。也许正是他给他的回忆太过美好，他才心甘情愿当上这么个不伦不类的“小妈”。

“李东海你到底来了没有？”

李赫宰等得不耐烦，在浴室里大呼小叫，这才稍稍唤回李东海的注意，李东海拿着那条内裤，像是什么烫手的东西，让他抓不稳。

他走到浴室前，轻轻敲了敲门： “赫宰......”

却没曾想，被拉开门的李赫宰一把扯进了浴室里。

水气氤氲间，李东海好像看见了自己曾经的爱人站在面前，身材紧实匀称，豹子一样极具爆发力的腰臀。

“给我搓背。”连开口的声音都是一样。

李赫宰和李银赫父子二人长得几乎一模一样，连说话做事的方式都很像，这也是李东海始终没办法拒绝他的原因，他努力地对李赫宰好，就好像在弥补他没能回报李银赫的爱意。

只是这个环境下，好像来不及想什么大爱无疆，李赫宰的身材比起李银赫有过之而无不及，年轻的肉体在浴室暧昧的光影加持下更是显得爱欲纵横。

李东海站在原地，手里紧紧攥着那条内裤，不敢有什么动作。

“我说，让你给我搓背，你听不见吗？”

没得到回应，李赫宰不耐烦地又吼了一声，转头看见李东海攥着条内裤站在原地发呆。

“不是要对我好吗？”李赫宰伸手把李东海手里的内裤扯过来，想也没想就丢进一旁的洗手池里，“过来给我搓背啊。”

“我们不能这样......”李东海没头没脑地冒出这么一句。

“什么？”

李赫宰直接走到他面前，整个人无比清晰地呈现在李东海眼中，从上至下。

“你知道了是吧。”李赫宰偏着头，一派天真，倒是和他两腿之间雄赳赳气昂昂的那家伙不太搭。

“你早就知道，我用你的丝袜自慰这件事，对吧？”

是的，他很早就知道，自己那个面上和自己不对付，见面永远是恶语相向的“继子”，偷偷用自己穿过的丝袜自慰这件事。

起初他发现袜子上已经干涸的白浊时，以为又是李赫宰的什么恶作剧，故意给自己难堪，因为这个“恶作剧”过于出格，又让人羞于启齿，他只能趁着上早班丢掉了那条丝袜。

可没多久，他和李银赫亲热之后换下的另一双丝袜又消失不见，最后他做清洁的时候，从李赫宰的床单底下发现了失踪已久的袜子。

他甚至听到自己和李银赫在卧室翻云覆雨的时候，卧室外传来的喘息声。

他的“继子”，对他有超乎寻常的，性欲。

这是不应该出现，却真实出现的。

现在李赫宰站在他面前，下身勃起，属于年轻人特有的朝气让他的巨物高高扬起几乎快要贴近肚皮。

那是李银赫不曾有过的热情和活力，哪怕李银赫在他的年纪里已经算得上佼佼者，和此时不过18岁的李赫宰相比，仍是相形见绌。

既然李东海已经知情，他便没有再隐藏的道理。

“东静妈妈，哦不对东海妈妈，来帮帮我吧？”

他一定是疯了。

李东海想，自己可能是这个世界上最疯狂的人，他现在半跪在自己的“继子”面前，一只手轻托住饱满的囊袋，另一只手扶着阴茎，往自己嘴边送。

不知道是清水还是前液，整只巨物此时湿漉漉的，等着李东海的“帮助”和服务，他没怎么犹豫，张嘴含住了顶端，用舌头灵活地扫动顶端的泉眼和冠状沟下缘。

那是极其敏感的位置，舌尖堪堪扫过，李赫宰便加重呼吸按住了李东海的后脑勺，试图让他吞得更深一些。

但是这个姿势并不方便李东海给他做深喉，他只能将口中几乎塞了满嘴的顶端都吐出来，从顶端开始轻吮柱身，一路向下，最后到藏在密林中间的囊袋处。

李赫宰俯视着此刻跪在自己面前的李东海，那人半眯着眼睛，完全沉溺在情欲之中的模样，浴室中蒸腾的水汽让他整个人都柔和了起来，他今天不知道怎么的，没穿家居服而是穿着条半身长  
裙，上身穿着件宽松的薄针织罩衫，他近来蓄上长发，此时已经及肩，发尾微卷，倒是一丁点儿男性特质都看不出来了。

李赫宰这个年纪，该看过的东西都看过了，十六七岁那会儿和朋友们交换的“那种片子”里，一群长着大叔脸的“继子”和自己美艳的后妈缠成一团，倒是比他现在好不到哪里去。 

李东海，哦不对，东静，他的“小妈”此刻像那些他看过的片子里那样，安静地为他口交，整个浴室里回荡着砸砸地水泽声，混着李赫宰时不时吸气的声音。

李赫宰用了些力，将东静的后脑勺按得离自己的胯更近一些，东静也就顺着他的意，吮的声音也大了很多，手上和嘴的动作配合，一边抚弄，一边继续用舌头持续挑弄顶端的泉眼，李赫宰直觉  
腰眼发酸。

“要射了......你把嘴张开......”

他几乎是扯着东静的头发，东静乖顺地调整跪姿重新跪好，张开嘴伸出舌头，用沉甸甸的巨物拍打舌面，又顺着李赫宰的动作将前段重新含进去，几个深深的吞吐，紧接着吐出来，任由李赫宰  
加快手上撸动的动作，射了他满脸。

精液打到脸上的时候东静下意识往后躲了些，李赫宰便扣住她的头，将还在射精的前段塞进东静嘴里，就是这样突然的动作，东静也不忘用舌尖好好照顾正在收缩的泉眼，舔弄和吮吸并用，一  
副要榨干李赫宰不可的模样。

李赫宰射完，花了一两分钟才回神，东静的睫毛上还沾着些精液，脸上也有一两道，跪在地上喘气的样子仿佛刚刚经历高潮的不是李赫宰而是他。

“你去把丝袜穿上。”

东静跪在原地，舌尖扫过嘴唇一圈，仿佛是想要将唇边的精液都重新带回嘴里。

他弯腰下去伸手扣住东静的下巴，让他抬起头来看着自己： “我让你去把丝袜穿上，‘母亲大人’，找双你喜欢的，最好是老家伙也喜欢袜子，穿上，听见没有？”

东静似乎还是没有要行动的意思，李赫宰急色地将人拉起，却因为脚踩到东静的裙摆，松紧腰围的半身长裙就这样掉在了地板上。

他知道东静在迟疑什么了。

长裙底下，是他这些年来一直记挂着，惦念着，垂涎着的丝袜，固定袜带连着漂亮的蕾丝在腰间，却是没有内裤的。

“你就这这幅样子，给我做饭的？”

李赫宰的质疑中隐藏着压抑不住的兴奋，他将东静抵在墙面上，一条腿卡进东静腿间，伸手轻轻握住东静腿间此时微微抬头的阴茎。

“我漂亮的贤惠的‘母亲大人’，就是光着屁股穿着这东西，在家里诶我做饭的？是么？”

东静没有说话，垂着小扇子一般细密的睫毛，却是在微微发抖。

早上他半梦半醒间，好像看到了李银赫。

李银赫以往喜欢在早上操他，趁着他晨勃的时候剥下他的长裤，握住兴致昂扬的小家伙，小声在他耳边骂他是小骚狐狸。

他太想他了，又或者说是他被浇灌得很好的身体在想他，他甚至爬起来做了清理，换上了李银赫最喜欢的袜子，拿出被他藏在床头柜的玩具，缩在被子里自慰，小声地喊他的名字，想象自己是在被李银赫的巨物操弄，深入，夹紧大腿尖叫着射出。

高潮之后他全身脱力，很快又睡了过去，等他再醒来的时候已经将近中午十二点，李赫宰还有不到二十分钟就要回来了，他来不及再收拾自己，只能随便抓起条长裙套在身上，夹着后穴还未完全干涸的润滑剂起床去做饭。

李赫宰显然对他的阴茎兴趣不大，将他抵在墙上抬起一条腿，便伸手到后穴去探弄。

上午刚刚开拓过高潮过的后穴此刻温顺地含住了李赫宰的手指，毫无抵抗之意，李赫宰的两根手指轻易地深入其中，带出一大滩被身体焐热的润滑剂，湿淋淋地将他的股间弄得一团糟。

“你这是刚被谁干过么，这么湿？”

李东静眯着眼睛不看他，却因为他手指在后穴的动作呼吸加重。

他倒不是真的怀疑李东海，李东海的工作强度，能抽空给他做饭就已经不容易了，更别说还得加班加点出去约男人。

大概是偷偷自慰，又急着给自己做饭，才随便穿成这样。

“恩，‘母亲大人’也终于装不下去，耐不住寂寞了是么？”

他又加了根手指，三根手指即使并拢也有足够的粗度，在后穴的动作开始带上了些清晰的痛感。

“果然是东静不是东海呢，这么湿，一般的女人也很难做到吧？”

“以前跟老家伙也这么湿么？‘母亲大人’？”

“老家伙很喜欢你呢，对吧，你好多双袜子都被老头扯坏呢。”

“你别说了......”

东静终于抵挡不住后穴的攻势，双腿不住发抖。

“我知道你喜欢，“母亲大人”，我知道你很喜欢被这样。”

“老头不在，很寂寞是吧，那要不要考虑一下我？”

李赫宰握着自己重新恢复生机的前端蹭蹭东静的腿根： “我相信你，比我渴望你，还要更渴望我，对吧，“母亲大人”？”

李赫宰说得对，他也一直渴望着自己的“继子”。

他偷偷藏着李赫宰换下来的背心，闻着他的味道入睡。

他没有指责过对自己有着不洁幻想的“继子”，因为他没资格，李银赫离开之后他也开始对自己的“继子”有了幻想。

想象中抱着自己贯穿深入的人从李银赫变成了李赫宰，他年轻的身体满是力量，几乎要将自己顶穿，腰间力量支撑着他几乎没有停歇的动作，一步步将他带向更高的天堂。

李赫宰没打算再跟东静假客套，他将东静的两条腿搬起，环在自己腰上： “夹紧了，‘母亲大人’。”

股间的湿滑让他好几次的顶弄都错开穴口没能成行，他将东静的一条腿放下，虚虚地踩在地面上，重新调整姿势，扶着自己怒涨的阴茎真正深入。

深入的一刻东静环在李赫宰腰间的那条腿瞬间夹紧，他终于重新被填满，他等待已久。

李赫宰还没真的开过荤，他从十六岁开始就知道自己对东静有着不同寻常的感情。

他藏在自己父亲的卧室门外，用自己“继母”的丝袜包裹着阴茎，借着东静动情的喘息声自慰，射得满手都是。

他的梦里都是东静，被李银赫顶弄得眼球上翻抓紧床单的东静，含住李银赫阴茎将长发撩到耳后的东静，伸出一双白藕一般细嫩的手臂缠住李银赫，噘着嘴索吻的东静。

以及皱着眉头，小声喊“我要到了，射给我吧哥哥......”，娇嫩的撒娇声冲李银赫讨饶的东静。

他都想拥有，通通都想独占。

此刻东静就在他面前，皱着眉沉浸在自己带给他的非凡体验当中。

东静的一条腿环在他腰间，水晶丝的质感因为被水打湿，从发涩变得湿滑，他几乎能想象东静漂亮精巧的一双脚在自己腰后难耐地蹬动，徒劳地挣扎，以为自己能够躲过下一轮攻势，却被李赫  
宰加快的动作顶得更深。

“‘母亲大人’，喜欢吗？和你想象中的感觉相比呢，是不是更好？”

“你的身体很缺男人是吧？以前老家伙只要有时间就抱着你操，不是那么容易被满足是不是？”

“早知道就我们两父子一起上，你喜不喜欢？”

像是真的沉浸在被父子俩练手操弄的画面之中，东静夹紧后穴，射了李赫宰一身。

李赫宰被夹得骂了几句脏话： “你骚不骚？一说被两个人操就紧成这样？”

东静还在高潮之中，听不清李赫宰在骂什么，嘟着嘴索吻，李赫宰想也没想就伸手沾了些东静射在自己肚子上的精液含在嘴里，用舌头渡给东静，分享了一个味道颇好的吻。

没被刚刚那一下夹得射出，李赫宰稳稳心神，扶着东静走到洗手池边，让他伸手扶在镜子上，一条腿掰起来蜷起靠在洗手台上，粗暴地掰开东静的臀瓣，再次深入。

这个动作深入地有些过分了，李东静仰起头，李赫宰的手指在他嘴里搅动着，他没办法闭上嘴，呻吟声断断续续溢出，含不住的涎液顺着天鹅一般的颈线向下，他虚着眼，看着镜子里的自己随  
着李赫宰在身后的顶弄不住地向前耸动。

“嘶......你要夹死我了，‘母亲大人’。”

李赫宰对东静的腰窝很是满意，此刻的动作更是让腰窝完整地展现在他面前，随着肌肉的收缩越发清晰起来。

后穴娇嫩的肠壁已经被作恶的阴茎顶弄得酥麻，他早已不知道自己身处何地，也不知道自己和身后那人到底是怎样背德的关系，只知道身后的男人带给自己的快乐无与伦比。

“再夹紧一点也没关系的，‘母亲大人’，你很喜欢被男人填满对吧。”

“以前，你跟老家伙在床上胡来的时候，你怎么说的，说给我听？”

他抽出在东静嘴里作乱的手指，扣住东静的下巴强迫他看着镜子里此刻极度淫乱荒唐的自己。

“说给我听，你是怎么求着老家伙射给你的？”

“......射给我......”

“不是这样，大声一点，要怎么说？”他很不满意东静此刻的不配合，“别在这个时候突然想起来我们这样不合适，对吧。”

“不要再顶了......”

“恩，然后呢......”李赫宰没有停下自己的动作，而是再一次加快，一只手伸到前面掐住东静此刻硬挺的乳尖  
“赫宰......射给我......都射到里面......”

“嗯？赫宰么？不是这样喊的呢......”李赫宰放缓动作，而是十足力气地顶了两下，东静被顶得踮起脚尖，整个人都收紧了一样。

“老公.....都射给我......”

“要老公......射在里面......”

李赫宰如愿以偿。

“那就都射给你，‘母亲大人’......”

————————————

“你为什么要安排一个你自己死掉的剧情？”

两人在浴室缠缠绵绵洗了澡，一起在卧室床上温存，东静任由小坏蛋靠在自己胸前，被人逗弄乳尖也不生气。

他不喜欢李赫宰设计的“李银赫”死掉的剧情，哪怕他知道这只是个“剧情”而已。

“所以这次可不可以不要睡书房了。”他刚搬回李东海家，李东海还不肯让他回到自己卧室里来，搬了张床让他睡书房。

“继子总不能跟后妈睡一起吧？”李东海有心逗他，这人缠了自己大半个月，为的就是在生日这天玩“玩游戏”。

“怎么不可以，半夜还要喂奶不是么？”

李赫宰理直气壮，伸长脖子叼住东静此刻还没完全消肿的乳粒。

“你这么大了还要喂奶？”他笑着轻敲李赫宰的额头。

“养孩子就是很辛苦啊。”李赫宰被打了也不松嘴，还故意用力嘬了几下，发出啧啧声。

那确实是很辛苦了，东静想。

——FIN——


End file.
